bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Zen and Mifune --- the meeting
Zen and Mifune --- the meeting As Lancia patches up some of Zen's wounds, the summoner recalls her first encounter with the dark unit. --- "For crying out loud, could you be anymore reckless?!" Lanica scolded the brunette as she continued to bandage her wounds, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. Her short red locks flew around her as she continued her fiery rant (lol, unit element pun). "I do not deem my actions rash. I regret nothing," Zen replied. Lancia sweat dropped at her summoner's formality. "You're such a stick in the mud." "My apologies." The red head huffed. "I give up. I mean, come on! How hard could it be to relax just a little!? You're wierd habits are even rubbing off on Sergio and Mifune--" "Actually," Zen interrupted, "Mifune was 'a stick in the mud' a long time ago." Lancia stopped her first aid, eyes widening with curiosity. "....even though that doesn't surprise me, it reminds me of a question I've been wanting to ask; how in the name of Grand Gaia did you meet such a guy?" Zen looked up at the starry night sky as she recalled the memory. "It was shortly after my mother died..." *le flashback* Zen held the mahogany box in her hands delicately. Her mother had left it to her, along with a letter. The note was nothing more than instructions, and the box contained the essence of her units. Zen had read the note and was now standing in the Samui training grounds as instructed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, she called the names of the units and opened the box. "Selena, Aem, Mifune." A bright light shone from the box and three shillouettes appeared before materializing into human forms in succesion to their names. "My lady," Aem immediately dipped to one knee, "You summoned us?" "My, my," Selena cooed gently, "What an adorble child." "Hmph," Mifune crossed his arms and glared down at said child, his scarf hiding the lower half of his face while his hat (what do you call it) cast a shadow over his eyes. "How disgraceful. I was summoned by a child." Zen felt as if she should say something, but she felt far too intimidated. "I...My mother left you to me...You're my units now..." she lowered her head. Mifune stood in silence for a moment before turning on his heel to leave. "Mifune, where are you going?" Selena inquired. "Away from here." Zen's pride flared up in her and she raised her head. "What are you--" "I will be waiting in the The Founder's Cave. Come and get me after you are strong enough." He stopped, his back still turned to her. "...As you are now, you cannot possibly wield my true power." He dissappeared. "Wait--!" Zen nearly went after him, but was quickly stopped by Aem. "No, my lady, you must not go after him." He put his large hand on her small shoulder and looked in the direction Mifune had vanished. "He may not admit it, but he is doing what is best. Come, Selena and I will help you train." *** Le second time skip brought to you by Sefia's magical hair *** Three years later, Zen set foot into the Founder's Cave. It was a sacred site to her family, said to be the very place where the first Samui summoned his first unit. She saw Mifune sitting cross legged-on a rock, his back facing her. "...what do you want, brat?" He grunted. "Silence," She ordered coldly, "Fight me." Slightly surprised that the blundering child that summoned him three years ago had worked up the nerve to tell him to shut up, he decided to turn around. Her dark blue eyes were dull and emotionless, hardened with battle experience. He smirked. "Oh? Found your courage, have you?" He stood and drew his sword, looking down at her. "Let's see what you've learned." *** Le third timeskip while author goes to learn how to write fight scenes *** "Wow..." Lancia hummed, "So in reality, Mifune was just helping you get stronger." Zen rubbed her bandaged arm. "I suppose in a way, yes." "What foolishness," Mifune murmured behind them. Lancia let out a squeal of surpise and jumped. "Ach, you jerk! Don't sneak up on people like that!" The samurai simply grunted. He briefly made eye contact with Zen before leaving. "Don't assume things, child. Your strength was of no concern to me..." Zen smiled briefly. She would allow Mifune to remain aloof. Category:Blog posts